Multi-core processors are found in most computing systems today, including servers, desktops and a System on a Chip (SoC). Computer systems that utilize these multi-core processors may execute instructions of various types of code. Often, the code is not designed for a particular processor, and, therefore, the codes performance on a given platform may not be optimal. In such cases, certain multi-core processors may include a binary translator that generates code for a different platform. In doing so, the binary translator may optionally optimize the code by re-ordering certain operations.